This invention relates to a device designed for use with a keg container such as a beer keg or the like. More specifically, the invention is directed to a portable device adapted for disposition on top of a beer keg such that beer may be dispensed therefrom in a more formal manner and to some extent mask the beer keg's presence and/or appearance. The invention while primarily directed to a device which regulates both pressure and temperature in a self-contained unit additionall provides a device which can alternatively be used as an unique picnic cooler which has separate and/or additional utility apart from its primary usage when connected to a beer keg. To these and other purposes, the device is provided with a number of separate compartments including a compartment for a compressed gas source, a cooling compartment and a utility or tapping compartment such that all the necessary equipment required to store, temperature regulate and dispense a beverage such as beer and the like at its consumption point is provided in a self-contained, easily portable unit which masks and thus enhances the beer keg's appearance.
As such, the device or unit of the present invention is particularly suited for rental to those who purchase beer kegs, but it should be brought out that such is not restricted to such use and many adults and those accustomed to giving parties at which such beverage is provided would ideally wish to purchase and have conveniently available such a unit or device.
Prior art devices have been suggested which provide some features of the present invention. Namely, U.S. Pat. No. 3,865,276 issued Feb. 11, 1975 to Thompson describes a unit which is essentially a cooling chamber adapted for mounting in the top of a beer keg in the upper recess thereof and adapted for use with a separately contained pressurized gas source such as a free standing gas bottle. Other devices of this very general type of which the present inventors are aware include those set forth in the following U.S. patents: U.S. Pat. No. 1,772,111 to Rice issued Aug. 5, 1930; U.S. Pat. No. 2,774,229 to Thau et al issued Dec. 18, 1956; U.S. Pat. No. 2,792,692 to Bryan issued May 21, 1957; U.S. Pat. No. 2,861,603 to Terlecki issued Nov. 25, 1958; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,917,906 to Woolley issued Dec. 22, 1959.
There remains, however, a need for a multi-purpose unit which when associated with a beer keg provides the necessary cooling and dispensing functions of prior art devices yet does so in a manner in which the dispensing thereof is enhanced through the provision of a self-contained unit including all the necessary equipment for cooling and dispensing beer and additionally enables the unit to function as a self-contained picnic unit in which food stuffs and the like can be contained as a separate function of the device. Accordingly, these and other objects of the present invention are accomplished by a combination tapping and serving device for use with a beer keg of the type having a generally cylindrical barrel terminating at its upper end in a recessed top wall defined by an upstanding peripheral side wall terminating in an upper circular ledge wherein said top wall includes a normally sealed tapping aperture adapted to be opened by receipt of a tapping assembly slidably sealingly inserted therethrough, said device comprising a generally cylindrical multi-compartmented body having side walls and upper and lower ends and terminating at its lower end in a circular skirt in which a bottom wall adapted for supporting disposition upon the beer keg upper circular ledge is upwardly recessed such that said skirt downwardly extends over at least a portion of said keg upper end to give a unitary appearance to said keg and said device when said device is disposed upon said keg in the above described fashion, said device body including forward and rear sides and said compartments including a compartment disposed at the rear side thereof for receipt of a pressurized gas container and an ice containing cooling compartment disposed at the forward side thereof, said body further including a dispensing faucet disposed at the forward side thereof adjacent said cooling compartment and a tapping assembly including a tap and a gas delivery tube and a beer delivery tube respectively having opposed ends, said gas delivery tube connected to said gas container at one end thereof and to said tap at the other end thereof, said beer delivery tube connected to said tap at one end and to said dispensing faucet at the other end, and wherein said device bottom wall includes an opening through which said tap can extend for operational contact with said keg tapping aperture.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.